


An extreme training regiment

by Chromite



Series: Chromite's Oddities [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bleeding, Cuts, Fear, Gem weapon, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, The Great North, Training, healing tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Pearl takes Connie to the Great North for a new type of training.





	An extreme training regiment

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! READ THIS BEFORE READING! 
> 
> If you don't like the idea of Connie getting hurt by Pearl's hands, turn back right now. This story isn't for you.
> 
> None of the stories in this series require you to read the others. Anything you need to know will be presented in the notes.

>Pearl had taken Connie back up to the Great North for training while Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, Lapis, Peridot, and Bismuth were on a trip to Homeworld to check on the progress of the society reformations.  
>Pearl had led Connie through the chilling landscape and to a remote cave. The frigid winds had chilled Connie to her core, despite the multiple layers she had wore.  
>Pearl's gem lit the cave up as she led Connie through the damp tunnels within the cave.  
>"Pearl, how much further is it? It's really cold here."  
>"It's not much further Connie. This is all part of the training."  
>Connie shivered as she continued to follow behind Pearl. Soon, the girl caught sight of a faint light coming from ahead. She stopped walking, her feet sliding a bit on the ice, causing a scraping noise.  
>Pearl pivoted on her feet to turn and face Connie. "Is something wrong?"  
>"Pearl, there's a light up ahead." the girl whispered.  
>Pearl laughed in a melodic tone. "Of course there is, I set it up there myself. The training area is just up ahead. The light is coming from a source of heat.  
>Connie's heart leapt with joy upon hearing that. She rushed past Pearl and around the corner, eager to get warm again. Pearl smiled to herself as she followed behind the girl.  
>Pearl caught up to Connie, standing still a short distance away from the entrance, her feet stuck in a sticky black substance. She was thrashing her legs around, trying to break free from the substance.  
>"It's no use Connie. You're stuck there until I use a special compound to break that stuff up." Pearl drug a large boulder in place, sealing off the only exit from the large cavern.  
>"Pearl, what's going on?!" Connie stopped thrashing as she started to panic, her heart beating faster, her eyes beginning to wander along the area. She saw a large container along the far wall, filled with some sort of liquid. "What's in that container?!"  
>"Healing tears. We'll need them for today's training. Today, I'm training you in pain resistance. Going forward, we might not be worried about gems anymore, but there are far more hazardous things in the universe. I'm sure your experience on the Jungle moon taught you that much, but there are far worse things than angry bird blobs out there. If you're going to come with us to alien worlds, you must be able to handle unexpected pain from wildlife attacks "  
>Pearl walked casually over towards the large container of tears and lifted it gently, careful not to spill a single drop as she made her way back towards Connie. She sat the container down towards Connie's left side.  
>"Pearl, please, don't do this! Please!" fear filled Connie's voice as she pleaded with her mentor and friend.  
>Pearl placed her free hand against Connie's cheek gently, lifting the girl's head so she could look Connie in the eyes. "Connie, please trust me. I promise, I'm doing this to help you be ready for missions. We'll go slow today, I promise."  
>Pearl pulled a bright red orb out of her forehead and placed it in Connie's mouth. "This orb serves two purposes Connie. It will keep you from yelling too loudly, and it will warm your body.  
>Connie stopped struggling as she felt a warm sensation spread from her mouth through her entire body. Whatever the orb was, it was actually heating her body up. Pearl began to remove the thicker layers of clothing from Connie's upper body, leaving her clad in a thin tee shirt.  
>Pearl gently tied Connie's arms behind her body, ensuring the girl couldn't make any sudden blocking movements that would inflict more harm than Pearl intended to do. She tugged on the knots a few times before nodding grimly to herself. Everything was ready.  
>Pearl stepped a short distance away from Connie, then turned to face the girl again.  
>Pearl's gem lit up as she pulled her spear out of her gem. A grimace crossed Pearl's face as she gripped the spear in both hands and pointed the tip towards Connie's torso.  
>Pearl's arms shake slightly before she tightens her grip on her spear and steels her resolve. Pearl knows this needs to be done, she knows this will help Connie long term.  
>With a slow motion, Pearl digs the tip of her spear through Connie's shirt and slowly pierces the skin around her belly button. Connie thrashes a bit at the sensation as blood starts to flow from the shallow wound.  
>"Try and stay still Connie, or you might make me do something neither of us will enjoy." Pearl slowly moves her spear, creating a long, narrow gash along Connie's right side.  
>Pearl sighs before she repeats the motion along Connie's left side, again cutting shallowly from the bellybutton to her thigh. Tears begin to roll down Connie's face as she fights the urge to squirm and thrash, screams muffled by the red orb in her mouth. Blood begins to seep into the top of the fabric of the layers of cloth that still cover her legs.  
>"You're doing good Connie. Let's see how you do with this." Pearl drags the tip of spear along Connie's left shoulder, creating another narrow gash in the young girl's flesh. Connie's muffled screams become louder as her new wound begins to bleed, the blood tricking down the wound before dropping off her shoulder to puddle onto the floor.  
>Pearl proceeds to make a shallow nick on Connie's right cheek, a short gash a few inches below her breasts, and a longer cut down Connie's back. Pearl takes extra care not to cut too deeply into the young girl's back, she doesn't want to cause Connie any permanent damage.  
>"Okay, that should be plenty. I'm going to remove the gag now. Try to endure the cold as long as you can Connie." Pearl removes the red orb from Connie's mouth.  
>A rushing cold sensation covers her body as the warmth fades. She feels the trickling blood cool off, creating noticeable patches of chilling dampness along her body. She could feel the trickle of her blood down her body slow down as the cold began to seep back into her body.  
>Connie began to shake and shiver, pain shooting through her body from where Pearl had cut into her. Five minutes were all it took before she spoke up.  
>"P-p-pearl, it's-s-s t-t-too m-m-much! P-p-please, c-c-can I c-c-cover b-b-back up?"  
>Pearl smiled at the girl as she reinserted the gag into the girl's mouth. "Alright Connie, that's a decent start I suppose. Let me heal your wounds first."  
>Pearl dipped a few vials into the reserve of healing tears and began pouring the tears onto Connie's open wounds. The wounds sealed themselves swiftly as the liquid touched them, sending waves of relief through Connie's body.  
>As Pearl finished pouring the tears onto Connie's wounds, she pulled a small rag out of her gem and began wiping away the blood and excess tears. Finally, she pulled a flask full of white liquid out and poured it on the black substance that had held Connie's feet in one spot, The substance turned grey as it hardened and began to break away from her feet.  
>"From now on, we'll be meeting here weekly Connie, until you can handle the more severe pain. Do you understand?"  
>Connie nodded silently before she moved over to put her clothing back on.  
>"Oh, and Connie? I'm proud of you. I'm sure you'll make Steven proud with your efforts."

**Author's Note:**

> Another of the stranger requests I've gotten. There's room to continue this, but I doubt I ever will.


End file.
